Gunpowder, Treason and Plot
by JennMel
Summary: SG1 gate to a planet with a torn past. Unfortunately for them, three of their team are mistaken for Traitors, and are put on trial, the penalty death. Can their teammates get them out?


Author Notes: Ever since we watched a video in year 8 history, the rhyme of Guy Fawkes Night has been imbedded in my head. This story is written as if that rhyme could apply to someone else. No knowledge of Guy Fawkes is needed for this story. This story is to celebrate the 400th anniversary of the Gunpowder Plot.

As with my other Stargate story, SG-1 is a five man team all happy in a time after the season 7 opening. Teal'c still has Junior, the episode Changeling never happened. The two stories are not related. Please read and review!

Gunpowder, Treason and Plot

"Oh the joy. Trees. Carter? Next time, can we go somewhere original?"

"Sorry sir." Sam smiled. SG-1 had been sent on a standard three day mission to P3X-402; standard recon, "The UAV picked up some unusual readings due south sir."

"Then let's go kids! Don't wander off."

SG-1 began their trek in the forest that lay before them. It looked perfectly innocent, and the trees were relatively spaced, allowing Jack to keep an eye open effectively. They walked for an hour, until Sam called out, "Sir, I'm picking up some possible Naquadah traces."

"Alright, we'll stop here. Set up base camp, and then you can play with your toys Carter."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in an orange glow over the tree tops. Jack enlisted Teal'c's help to start a fire, and then noticed someone moving off into the trees, "Daniel. I don't want to have to come looking." 

"I'm not going far Jack, I'll be back in a few minutes. I just want to walk a bit."

"Stay in contact."

Daniel began his walk into the forest. He wouldn't admit it to Jack, but this place was freaking him out slightly. As soon as he walked through the gate, there had been a small pricking at the back of his mind that had refused to go away. He knew he was being stupid, but there was just something…off about this place. He leaned against a tree and drew a long breath in the hope to settle his nerves.

_Thud._

Daniel jumped out of his skin. What the hell was that? It had sounded like a drum, resonating around the forest. He shook himself, now he was imagining things. Nevertheless, Daniel turned to go back to the others. He hadn't gone far when he heard it again, this time sounding out an almost tribal rhythm. It got louder and louder; Daniel backed away. The trees seemed to close in around him, so he ran. He crashed through the undergrowth, taking his friends by surprise. However, as soon as he set foot in their camp, the drums stopped. Jack looked at him strangely, "Daniel?"

"Those, those drums," Daniel gasped, "Didn't you hear them?"

"No… are you feeling okay?"

_**Traitors!**_

Jack spun around in a hope to pin the source of the voice; Sam and Teal'c did the same. "Okay, that I heard."

Daniel and Jonas frowned, "What?"

Sam looked over at them, "Someone said 'traitors'."

Jonas shrugged, "I can't hear anything."

"Why have you returned?" A child's voice called from behind them, and SG-1 turned to meet her.

The girl could not have been older than eight. She looked a lot like a Nox, but had more green and brown hues to her skin. Jonas frowned, "Sorry, we've never been here before."

The girl scowled, and pointed at Daniel, "He remembers the treason you committed. I saw it in his mind on your arrival."

Jack groaned, "I hate it when they do that."

Daniel tried to reason with the child, "What do you mean? We've never even met your people."

"There is a rhyme, in the back of your mind. It speaks of what _they_ did."

Before Jack could ask what the hell the kid was going on about, the trees began to whisper:

**_Remember, remember, the fifth of November; gunpowder, treason and plot. We see no reason, why gunpowder, treason, should ever be forgot._**

"What the hell? Daniel?"

Daniel brow creased in thought, and then he paled, "No, no wait. That's not talking about whatever you think it is. It's a rhyme that describes an event in the 1600s in a country on our planet. It has nothing to do with what you think it does."

"Do not disillusion yourself human." A woman's voice spoke form behind them, causing them to turn around, "Do you or do you not ally yourself with the traitors?"

"What traitors? We don't know what you're talking about!" Jonas told her.

She nodded, "You are correct," Daniel sighed with relief, "You are not to blame for the wrongs the traitors did to your people." She clicked her fingers.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud! What the hell are you going on about?" Jack stormed. Suddenly, the trees came alive. They reached out and grabbed Jonas and Daniel, pulling them back towards themselves. Before anyone could react, both men had disappeared into the tree trunks. Jack immediately aimed his gun, "Give them back, or we open fire. That was a hostile act."

The woman glared at them with contempt, "You will be put on trial for your crimes before the Daigon Council." A horrible screeching surrounded the forest, unceasing. All three blacked out within seconds.

* * *

Daniel stirred. He was lying on the floor. "Daniel?" 

He groaned and opened his eyes, "Jonas? What happened?"

Jonas sat back on his haunches to allow Daniel to sit up. They were in an underground room of some sort, which had no exit. The walls consisted of trees roots, entwining around each other, and the floor was soft and earthy, "I don't know, I just remember something grabbing me. I don't know where the others are."

"Perfect." Daniel muttered sarcastically.

They didn't have to wait long in their dark prison, however, as the roots soon parted to allow a creature to come through. "Daniel? Is that a wolf?"

"Uh, yeah." Daniel began to slide away.

The wolf cocked its head. **_Do not be alarmed. Our people hold no ill will to innocent humans._**

"Woah! Will you lot stop this telepathy thing already!"

**_It is the only way I may communicate with you both. My name is T'rota. Please, follow me._ **T'rota padded away.

Jonas looked at Daniel, "This is _not_ normal."

"Nowhere near," Daniel agreed, "I think we should follow it; she might lead us to Jack and the others."

Jonas gestured, "After you."

They climbed up some steps made of roots, and out into the sunlight. They were in a huge community of both humans and the strange people they had met the night before. Now that it was light, they could be seen in many colours, from green to blue; grey to brown. They were different from the humans in that they seemed to glide across they ground. There were also wolves of various shades winding their way under people's feet and horses were standing patiently by a dense copse of trees. The community did not stand in the forest, the forest was the community. People lived in either huts, or up in the trees. There was no sign of any of the others. "T'rota? Where are our friends?"

**_Friends?_** A wave of anger met both with full force **_They are not anyone's friends. Only traitors. They are to be put on trial at midday._**

"Trial?" Jonas yelled, "They haven't done anything!"

**_They carry the mark of the traitors. The humans they inhabit will be released._**

Daniel sighed, "I hate alien justice systems."

"Can we attend the trial? Or at least see them before it?" Jonas pleaded.

**_Anyone may attend trials of the Council. I do not know why you would wish to see them, but this is also acceptable. I will allow you to see them an hour before the trial begins. In the meantime, I shall leave you with the wood nymphs that rescued you last night._**

"Wood nymphs? _That's_ what they are?"

"Um, Daniel?"

"Maidens of nature in mythology. They inhabit various aspects of nature, like trees and rivers."

T'rota led them over to a huge tree and barked once. The bark of the tree parted to reveal a staircase. **_This is where I leave you; I must depart to prepare for the trial._**

* * *

This was, to say the least, bizarre. A minute ago, two wolves had just come into the cell where they were being held and given them their rights, or lack of. "Well, this sucks." Jack paced the cell where he, Sam and Teal'c were being held. 

Sam was leaning against the bars, "I wonder how Daniel and Jonas are." She didn't quite catch what Jack said in response; something about killer trees. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she addressed her team mates, "What do you reckon they think we've done?"

"What ever it is, Major Carter, it must be something that they take great offence to. We are, after all, being tried for treason." Teal'c said.

Their conversation was brought to an abrupt halt when Jack kicked the bars and started yelling through the door less than polite ultimatums. Sam sighed, "Sir. Sir!" Colonel O'Neill ceased in his outburst and glowered at the wall.

"Making such a racket will not help our case, O'Neill." Teal'c stated solemnly.

Sam stood up and placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder, "They're okay, Colonel. That woman last night said they weren't to blame. Besides, these people seem to believe in fair trials."

Jack sighed in response and sat down next to Teal'c, Sam joining them, "Prison sucks."

* * *

Jonas and Daniel were sat in a huge round room that seemed to be in the middle of the tree. The fact that they were sitting eating breakfast with three wood nymphs did not make the situation any more manageable. Daniel dreaded to think how Jack was reacting to the situation. The wood nymph family consisted of a mother and two daughters; Galra, Helas and Veroni. Galra and Veroni had been the ones that had intercepted them last night and were both amazingly apologetic, "It was not anticipated for there to be humans travelling with the traitors. I wish we did not have to use force with you, but last night you were both under the traitors' spell, believing them to be your friends." 

"You don't understand, they are our friends. What would make you think they're traitors?" Daniel tried again, willing them to see reason.

"Remember, remem-"

Daniel interrupted her, "Yes, Veroni, I know, but you misread my memories. That rhyme doesn't mean that."

"It sounded like it did." Veroni, despite looking the age of eight, could pull off a patronising tone very well.

Jonas noticed that Daniel was starting to get to the end of his tether; for all they knew, the penalty for being a 'traitor' was death. Galra seemed to notice Daniel's fraying temper too, because she smiled and said, "Veroni, why don't you and I go and see Gyre. Helas, stay here and keep out guests well."

Despite her daughter's grumblings, Galra managed to get Veroni out of the room and down the steps. Helas smiled at the two men, smoothed her dress and sat down opposite them. She had the appearance of a seventeen year old, but after the Nox, they knew appearances could be deceiving, "My mother has taken Veroni away because she talks far too much, and listens far too little. I too can see the rhyme in your mind, closer to the surface now. Please, tell me what it means, if it does not refer to the traitors."

Daniel shifted awkwardly in his seat, "I barely remember, I haven't heard it since I was seven. It refers to a historical event in the history of a country on our planet. Basically, a group of men tried to blow up a government building with gunpowder to kill the ruling monarch. They were caught and, um, executed."

Jonas caught a grimace fleet across Helas' usually calm face, "To be hung, drawn and quartered. An experience I would wish on no one." She caught Daniel's frown, "For one who had been so young, you have very vivid memories attached to the story when you look for them."

Jonas clasped his hands on the table, "Then you know we weren't in the captivity or spell of anyone. Your sister dug up that rhyme by accident."

"The fact remains that they carry the mark of the traitors."

"_What mark?_"

Helas pondered Daniel's question, "It is a chemical. When the traitors betrayed the King, they did not have it, but now all of them do. It is the same material as the Serpent's Eye."

"Serpent's Eye?" Jonas tilted his head slightly, "What's that?"

"They may have called it the chappa'ai in your presence."

"The Stargate?" Realisation dawned on the archaeologists' faces, "Naquadah? The traitors are Goa'uld?"

The tree began to groan and close inwards; Helas shot to her feet, seeming to grow and darken, "_No one may speak that name in the presence of the Daigon peoples. I will let you off on a plead of ignorance, but speak it again and I will lock you up with the traitors!_" She spat at them.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean anything." Daniel said hastily.

Helas seem to calm, and the sides of the room expanded out once more. Jonas decided to get as much information as they could; how these people were connected to the Goa'uld for one, "Why did Veroni think that the rhyme regarded your people? What did the…traitors, do?"

Helas closed her eyes, seemingly gathering strength. Then she began her story, "Our race has always, and forever will be, ruled by the Lord Daigon. He is of a race unique to the ruling class of the planet, and his children always succeed him directly. Many years ago, before much of this forest stood, some of the Daigon's children began to grow restful and treasonous. They plotted the downfall of the King, committing another awful crime in the process. To plant explosives while in the state of the very young is impossible, so they possessed humans, giving up their adulthood permanently. Thankfully, the plot failed, and the traitors ran thought the Serpent's Eye, to a neighbouring land in the stars."

"Chaka's world." Daniel scrubbed his face with his hands, "Look Helas, our friends are not traitors. Sam and Jack used to be hosts to Tok'ra, and Teal'c is a shol'va Jaffa. You have to-"

"Tok'ra?" Helas interrupted sharply.

"Well, yeah."

Helas rose to her feet. "My mother said you were to see the prisoners an hour before the trial; it is almost time. I believe you, and will try and explain to my mother as such. If you can prove they are who you say they are, they will go free. The Tok'ra were sent after the traitors as spies in an attempt to stop them."

Helas led them out of the house within the tree, and glided at a fast pace across a small market place to her mother and sister, who were talking to a wispy, grey nymph, presumably Gyre. They exchanged a few words, and then both walked off, leaving Veroni, who pouted, "Mama says I must take you to the traitors."

* * *

"Bored now." Jack was sitting with his back on the floor and his legs stretched up the wall. 

"Were you not bored before O'Neill?"

Jack tipped his head back to regard an upside-down Teal'c, "Yeah, but now I'm more bored."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Daniel and Jonas. The three prisoners scrambled to the bars as the door shut behind them, "I have never been so happy to see a pair of scientists."

"Thanks Jack." Jonas scowled.

"Look," Daniel cut to the chase, "The long and short of it is that they are putting you on trial in one hour for treason. They can sense the Naquadah in your blood and think your Goa'uld, but for god's sake, don't mention that word unless you want to be killed on the spot. We've managed to persuade a native that you're innocent and she's attempting to put a case together now. You have to tell the truth, they seem to know what the Tok'ra are, and will hopefully believe Teal'c."

"What's the penalty if we're found guilty?" Sam questioned.

"I presume they'll try and remove a non-existent symbiote, fail, and kill you. For Teal'c, they'll kill him too."

"Peachy. Daniel, why the hell'd you go thinking about that stupid rhyme?"

Daniel glowered, "They dug it up from old memories Jack, and I haven't heard that rhyme since I was seven, visiting the British Museum with my parents. We were staying with a family celebrating Guy Fawkes Night, their kids kept repeating it."

"Our luck sucks."

SG-1 remained together, with bars separating them, until T'rota appeared with guards; the trial was to begin.

* * *

They were in a huge white, marble dome, with seating all around. There was a stand, to which Jack, Sam and Teal'c were led to, while Daniel and Jonas seated themselves nearby. A human stood in front of the Court, and behind him, huge oaken doors began to open, "Please stand for the King." 

SG-1 stared. No one could speak. Jack cleared his throat and whispered to Sam, "Uh, Carter? Is that a-"

"Yes sir."

"As in-"

"Yes sir."

"Crap."

"Yeah."

The Lord Daigon, father of the Goa'uld, was a dragon.

* * *

After the initial shock had slightly worn off, SG-1 began to observe the trial. It was incredibly fair, all considering, and the Daigon seemed to be warming to Jack's affectionate nature; basically the fact that he had the sense to keep his mouth shut while Galra and Helas defended them with Daniel's help. 

When the argument got onto the Tok'ra, the Lord Daigon spoke for the first time. Its voice even made Jack shiver slightly as it reverberated around the room, "Give me the names of those that you say have inhabited you."

Sam decided it would aid their chances if Jack's sarcastic nature did not have the opportunity to leak out, "Kanan inhabited Colonel O'Neill, Jolinar of Malkshur was in me for a short time."

"I have made my decision based on the eveidence. The humans go free." Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived, "But the Jaffa dies. Now. I will not have one of the traitors in my presence any longer."

"What? No!" Daniel strode forwards as Teal'c was grabbed and taken outside by two burley guards. Helas grabbed him before he could intervene.

"I am sorry Daniel; the Lord Daigon's word is final. You would only anger him."

Daniel watched with despair as Jack, Sam and Jonas were apprehended too. He then numbly followed everyone outside.

* * *

Drums. The resonating sound echoed in their chests to an almost painful level. Teal'c was kneeling, without protest typically, on a platform in front of the crowd. A masked man with a long sword was standing over him, chanting in an alien tongue. Jonas turned away from his friends, unable to watch. He felt Helas' presence by his shoulder. She whispered in his ear, "Something is wrong. I can feel it in the forest. Something is hiding." 

Jonas looked at her, "Helas, how could this help?"

A frown marred her features, and then she suddenly let out an agonising scream that made Jonas jump back in alarm. The drums and chanting stopped, as everyone turned to her, "Burning! Someone is burning the trees!"

The ceremony stopped immediately as chaos broke out. All present at the execution surged back to their home, their telepathy radiating their anger in SG-1's minds. Teal'c was left on the platform. Jack hurried and untied him, "Well kids, I say we get out of here. Now."

Unlike the last time Teal'c was put on trial, he actually agreed. The five member team ran in the general direction of the gate as Daniel and Jonas guessed. Suddenly, a roar blasted through the trees. "Holy Hannah! What is going on over there?" Sam gasped.

"I don't care Carter! Keep running!"

Thankfully, their sense of direction held true, and the clearing that held the gate came into view. Daniel began to dial up, and threw the GDO to Sam. Jonas made to go towards them, when he froze. Something was near them. Teal'c turned also, frowning. "You two, get over here!"

Suddenly, an unseen force grabbed Jonas around the neck, and materialised as a human. He was pointing a strange device under Jonas' throat; an Ashrak, "You will get me off this planet, or he dies."

The assassin seemed to be panicking, and in this panic, he did not notice the fact that Teal'c had slipped behind him. In one swift action, Teal'c broke his neck; Jonas scrambled away. Jack kicked it, "You sure it's dead?"

"I am."

"You will turn and face me." SG-1 jumped. The dirty great dragon king was standing in the clearing, "I must thank you. The traitor was after my life. Perhaps I passed too swift a judgement."

Jack unconsciously shrank back as the dragon gave a worse 'smile' than Teal'c's.

The dragon beckoned, "Come."

* * *

SG-1 and SG-2 were standing in front of the gate, after the second of the diplomatic missions to their new ally against the Goa'uld. "Wait." Helas glided forwards and approached Jack and the others in SG-1, "I was told you will not be coming again for some while. It is a shame, for in the eyes of the Daigon, you are warriors for the crown and hold a high command of respect here." She then proceeded to kiss Jack lightly; the scientists sniggered, not so discretely. 

"Yeah, well." Jack dropped the smile and glared at SG-2, who got the hint and went through the gate.

Helas stepped back, and bowed to the team, "Farewell, and remember the foiling of the plot. You are us, and as such, will prevail against the traitors, I am certain." She melted into the tree behind her.

"I still find that freaky. Come on kids; let's get our butts home before SG-2 start spreading rumours."

Jack strode forwards and stepped simply through, his team close behind him.

The End

Author Notes: I really would like to know what you think. It's a simple one shot story that deserves ANY semblance of a review! Please!


End file.
